Ryuuseigun
Ryuuseigun (流星群, Meteor Showers) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 single. The song is performed by Julia and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kimiko and composed as well as arranged by Katsuhiko Kurosu. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen (恋のLesson初級編) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tsubasa Ibuki～" #FIND YOUR WIND! #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Reika Kitakami～" #Tsuioku no Sand Glass (追憶のサンドグラス) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Miki Hoshii～" #Ryuuseigun (流星群) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Julia～" #Marionette wa Nemuranai #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sora o irodoru hoshi ni notte atashi wa mirai e Negai goto o takusan tsumeta kaban o nigirishime Ryuusei ga furu yoru ni dokidoki shite aruita Atashi wa hitoribocchi dakedo kowakunakatta Kurayami o terasu you ni hikari ga hitosuji ukabu Koko kara mirai made michi ga dekita mitai Ashioto ga hibiiteru omowazu hashiridashita Sora o irodoru hoshi ni notte atashi wa mirai e Negai goto o takusan tsumeta kaban o nigirishime Zutto zutto yume miteta kirakira no SUTEEJI e Furikaerazu ni hashitte yukou tatoe tooku tatte Kanashimi ga furu yoru wa hanauta o utatteta Dare ni mo kikoenai atashi dake no MERODII Nagareru hoshi no you ni dare yori mo kagayaite Anata no ashimoto o terasetara ii na Namida ga ochiru oto o aizu ni hashiridasou Sora o irodoru hoshi ni notte dokomademo ikeru kana Sabishikunai to tsuyogaru te o atashi ni nigirasete Sora o irodoru hoshi ni notte kagayaku mirai e Negai goto to anata no te o tsuyoku nigirishime Kuchibiru kara koboredasu kotoba o narabetara Takanaru mune no RIZUMU de hora utagoe ni kawaru no Negai goto wa mou tonaeta? Atashi to mirai e |-| Kanji= 空を彩る星に乗ってあたしは未来へ 願い事をたくさん詰めた鞄を握りしめ 流星が降る夜にドキドキして歩いた あたしはヒトリボッチだけど怖くなかった 暗闇を照らすように光が一筋浮かぶ ココから未来まで道が出来たみたい 足音が響いてる　思わず走り出した 空を彩る星に乗ってあたしは未来へ 願い事をたくさん詰めた鞄を握りしめ ずっとずっと夢見てたキラキラのステージへ 振り返らずに走ってゆこう　たとえ遠くたって 悲しみが降る夜は鼻歌を歌ってた だれにも聴こえないあたしだけのメロディー 流れる星のようにだれよりも輝いて あなたの足元を照らせたらいいな 涙が落ちる音を合図に走り出そう 空を彩る星に乗ってどこまでも行けるかな 寂しくないと強がる手をあたしに握らせて 空を彩る星に乗って輝く未来へ 願い事とあなたの手を強く握りしめ 唇から零れ出すコトバを並べたら 高鳴る胸のリズムでほら歌声に変わるの 願い事はもう唱えた?あたしと未来へ |-| English= I'll ride the stars that dye the sky to the future Clutching a bag of all my wishes One night when the shooting stars fell, I took a heart-pounding walk I was alone, but I wasn't scared Like illuminating the darkness, a single beam of light stood there Almost like it was a path from here to the future With my footsteps echoing, I started to run I'll ride the stars that dye the sky to the future Clutching a bag of all my wishes No matter how far, I'll keep running without looking back towards the sparkling stage I've always, always dreamt of On nights when my sadness fell, I hummed a song This is only my melody, no one else hears I'll be like a shooting star, and shine brighter than anyone It'd be nice if I could illuminate your way Using the sound of my tears as my map, I'll sprint Riding the stars that dye the sky, I wonder where I'll go Pretending I'm not lonely, let me hold your hand Riding the stars that dye the sky to a shining future And clutching my wishes and your hand strongly If I line up the words falling from my lips, hey, my heart's rhythm will become my singing voice Have you already made your wish? Come to the future with me Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (sung by: Aimi) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0222 - (sung by: Aimi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Julia) Category:Songs Category:Ryuuseigun